


Communication is Key

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: You are beginning to distance yourself from your relationship with both Jesse and Hanzo as you feel that their love for each other outweighs their love for you, but they convince you otherwise.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Communication is Key

The sound of rain pattering softly against the glass-windows was the only noise that was echoing the small apartment that the three of you owned together. Hanzo was happily lounging on the couch, reading peacefully and enjoying the silence. Jesse was sat across the room cleaning his trusty Peacekeeper with swift but careful movements and you entered through the front door, grocery bags in hand and eyes shielded by your hood.

The moment that Hanzo noticed your presence in the doorway he leapt up from the couch, placing his book to one-side and raising up and wandering across the room to help take the plastic bags from your arms and escorting them the kitchen counters just behind Jesse who looked up. “Ain’t too nice out there, huh?” Jesse stood next, beginning to help Hanzo pack away the groceries.

Jesse playfully squeezed at Hanzo’s behind as he shuffled past him and Hanzo laughed and pushed his shoulder in response. “No.” You responded softly as you shrugged your soggy coat from your shoulders and hung it up, gazing over your shoulder between the two before kicking off your shoes next. “I think I’m going to lay down for a little while…” You informed them, not really giving them the chance to react and just headed into your room, flopping down on the bed with your head buried in the pillow.

It was Hanzo who just stared at the door to your room, his face twisted in concern before he looked back at Jesse and said. “Have you noticed something off lately?” Jesse frowned gently as he continued to pack food away. “It’s been mostly us around the apartment recently. We’re always in bed first. When is the last time the three of us have even watched a movie together?”

For a moment Jesse was thoughtful before replying. “I think you’re readin’ a little too much into this, Han…” He responded softly shaking his head and turning back to him. “We’ve all been busy with our own stuff…” The concern that was twisted on Hanzo’s face made Jesse stop and just nod his head. “Why don’t we just have a talk? Communication is key, right?” A faint grin spread across his lips then.

In the next moment Hanzo reached over to take Jesse’s hand, linking their fingers and feeling the squeezing of Jesse’s own comforting him as they wandered back towards the bedroom. Hanzo opened the door and the two stepped forward to find you curled up in the middle of the bed on your side, blanket thrown across your body and head resting on a pillow. “You awake, darlin’.” Jesse’s voice was a low rumble as he slid onto the bed beside you, spooning behind you.

“Yeah…” You responded softly and Hanzo slipped onto the bed in front of you, gazing over your shoulder at Jesse with concern still etched over his features. “Is somethin’ on your mind?” Hanzo quizzed as he gently began to trace his fingers up and down your lower arm. “You know that you can speak to us about anything. Communication is key.” He commented throwing a soft smile in Jesse’s direction.

For a moment you remained silent, almost chewing on your words before a soft huff fell from your lips and you stated. “I can’t help but notice…” You squeezed your eyes shut unable to even look at Hanzo as you uttered the words. “You both… there’s more of a connection, I feel like I’m just getting in the way.” You worried softly as you face screwed up softly in clear pain at your own words.

Hanzo’s mouth fell open softly and Jesse’s grip tightened on your hip. “Hold up, now…” Jesse spoke before Hanzo could even form a coherent thought. “Darlin’ I think I speak for both myself and Han when I say that there ain’t no more connection between us than there is with you. The whole idea of this is that I love you both equally.” He rubbed your hip soothingly and nervously you reopened your eyes.

“My love…” Hanzo uttered gently. “I can assure you that you could never get in the way. I wouldn’t feel completely if I didn’t have both you and Jesse.” Then leaning down to peck at your forehead in a soothing way. “He is correct. I love you both equally. I love you in different ways, but my life would not be complete if I didn’t have you both.”

A soft chuckle came from Jesse as his grip on your hip grew harder only comforting you more. “That’s right, who else am I supposed to get drunk and sing old country songs at 3am.” A soft giggle slipped form your lips. “And who am I supposed to enjoy my morning meditation with?” Hanzo continued as he leaned down to kiss your lips lovingly before pulling away. “There is no one else I’d rather have than you…” Then leaning across you to kiss Jesse adoringly. “And you.”

You couldn’t help but notice the delicate blush that brushed across Jesse’s cheeks. “And I wouldn’t be who I am today with you, Han…” He kissed Hanzo back before leaning down and pressing soothingly little kisses against your throat. “And you~” Jesse cooed into your ear before Hanzo continued, dragging your attention back towards him. “My love, if you ever feel this way again please… please come to us first as the thought of you suffering… I simply cannot stand that feeling.” He stated and you felt Jesse nod in agreement behind him. “Tha’s right…” He muttered against your throat.

“You’re right.” You whimpered softly. “You’re right, I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I worried you.” You informed them both only to feel them grip you lovingly in response. “You were right, Hanzo… communication is key.” You muttered leaning your head forward into Hanzo’s chest as he watched a broad grin spread across the Cowboys features.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
